Kedves napló (Querido Diario)
by Kassiwos
Summary: [AU]Uno de los grandes pasos para una pareja, es irse a vivir juntos; pero que pasa si su casa es la misma en donde su novia vivió antes de conocerse? Habrá dejado algunas cosas? Un misterioso cuaderno por ejemplo? Como reaccionara después de leerlo? (Aclaraciones dentro)
1. Casa Nueva

-Oye, estas segura que quieres volver a esta casa?, no lloraras como gay! Kesesesese~-  
-Idiota! Claro que no, de todas formas siempre me gusto, acuérdate de la vez que rompiste aquella ventana!-

La pareja estaba bajando las ultimas cajas que habían en el camión, se habían mudado a una vieja pero muy grande casa, los recuerdos no se hicieron esperar, si bien se conocieron en esa casa ahora esta iba a ser testigo de todo lo que viviesen próximamente.

-Oye gilbert, no se te olviden subir aquellas cajas de ahí al ático-  
-y por que no bajarlas al sótano?-  
-am… ya esta lleno-

El albino no se quedo con la duda y fue a ver, al abrir la puerta se llevo un gran susto, eran cajas, estantes llenos de libros regados hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y tampoco quería averiguar de que eran así que subió cuatro filas de escaleras mas hasta llegar al ático para fortuna del el, este estaba mas limpio así que pudo asentar la caja donde sea, puesto que lo único que había era un baúl, un espejo viejo y un porta-abrigos; pero aquel baúl le llamaba mucho la atención, así que como buen curioso decidió abrir el baúl este llevaba el nombre de su prometida, y el se había dicho que a si mismo, que todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella le importaba, así que lo abrió y aunque al principio solo eran ropas viejas, en la mayoría de hombre, al final había un viejo y empolvado cuaderno, en la portada había una foto de ella de pequeña, así que decidió abrirlo, tal vez lo que encontrara podría usarlo para molestarla o tal vez se lo regalaría para su cumpleaños.

* * *

Diario de Elizabeth Herdevary

12 De marzo

Hoy he estado jugando en el ático de mi casa y he divisado una casa muy elegante a lo lejos, decidí ir y me escape de casa llegue y había un pequeño niño sentado con varias partituras regadas por su alrededor por lo que platicamos es un gran músico su nombre es Roderich me a contado que tiene a un pequeño niño que siempre lo molesta y me a contado sobre sus aventuras, suena interesante, el me a dado este cuaderno donde me dijo que yo escriba lo mas sobresaliente que me pase; el también lleva uno y me a contado que se a encontrado uno en los cuartos de sus superiores(así es como el llama a sus tutores pues al igual que yo no tiene padres, su padre murió hace poco y sus tíos se hacen cargo de el, pero a estos no les gustan que los llame así y le ha parecido increíble, también me dijo que debía ponerle nombre el de el se llama Mariezelle; le pregunte que porque ese nombre y me dijo que por que el diario esta dedicado a su rulito el cual es su confidente, suena demasiado loco para ser verdad, debo volver a esa casa mas seguido, aun no he decidido tu nombre lo pensare un poco mas y luego lo escribiré Hoy luego de mi visita me llamaron a la biblioteca por mis tutores, me han dicho que si no me esfuerzo tendré que vivir en Turquía y yo definitivamente no quiero eso, no de nuevo, fue un lió salir de ahí! He leído en el periódico que tal vez el pueblo húngaro quede bajo el poderío turco y luego de la muerte de mamá no quiero regresar con ese señor que solo lo he visto una vez, pero el recordarlo me causa una gran angustia no me fió de el. Hoy me he comprado un sobre y un inscripción a "conoce un amigo del mundo" he enviado una solicitud a este programa el cual te ayuda a conocer gente de otros lados del mundo mediante cartas, espero conocer a un doctor que como convertirme en hombre por que no me gusta el hecho de ser mujer soy débil Yo quiero ser alguien que se haga respetar y tener gran fuerza y poder estudiar mas de lo que los hombres que son hombres pueden! Suena tonto pero es mi sueño! Las mujeres no hacemos mas que limpiar, cocinar, y atender a la familia, Yo quiero ser algo mas que eso, no digo que este del todo inconforme con mi genero pero quisiera solo tener a alguien que me entendiera y me ayudara para darme cuenta si lo que hago esta bien o mal!

Hasta que ese día llegue escribiré aquí todas mis emociones y anécdotas!

Elizabeth.

15 De Marzo

Hola Paula!

Honestamente te puse ese nombre recordando a mi gato el cual murió hace como un mes, lamento no haberte escrito en tres días pero las cosas aquí no son fáciles no he podido ir a casa de rodé, pues me han puesto a lavar la loza del comedor y debo decirte que es agotador, ayer me llego la respuesta de mi carta! Tendré una amiga belga! Su nombre es Emma, me ha enviado chocolates belgas son deliciosos, debo de devolverlo algo no crees?  
Tal vez le envié algunas flores de mi jardín! Según la carta de junto que envió la organización, como primer cosa debería enviarle un presente, yo digo que es genial! Bueno dudo algún día viajar hasta Bélgica aunque no esta lejos mis tutores no me lo permitirían He recibido otra carta pero esta vez no es una muy bonita, recuerdas el señor que te dije la otra vez me a enviado una carta diciéndome que tendré que irme con el, así que empaque mis cosas, honestamente no me fió de el y aunque estuviera en guerra no me iría de esta casa

* * *

16 De marzo

Paula!

Necesito ayuda, estoy dentro de una cuarto con una única ventana, ayer el señor del que te conté me llevo con el mientras te escribía mis tutores han desaparecido y han incendiado la casa! Solo te llevo a mi conmigo! He encontrado una pluma y algo de tinta en este cuarto así que solo puedo escribirte por el medio día o mas temprano, aquí hay un niño pero al parecer le han dado algo pues no ha parado de dormir, también he traído conmigo la carta de emma al menos podre escribirle y decirle mi situación lo único que no se es donde estoy y aparte esta el inconveniente de que estoy encerrada, hace bastante calor pero no es nada que no se pueda soportar, te contare como es la habitación tiene 3 camas hay dos baúles y un baño, esto no parece ser Hungría y tampoco es Turquía me pregunto donde estamos? Como quisiera que Roderich estuviera aquí, al menos tendría alguien con quien hablar en lo que espero a que el misterioso niño de despierte!

Han tocado la puerta así que hasta aquí lo dejo

Elizabeth.

* * *

18 De marzo

No hemos salido de la habitación esto es horrible! Al menos mi compañero de cuarto ha despertado se llama heracles solo me habla de gatos y sobre su madre, lo cual es bastante interesante, quiero ser como ella, al menos hay una buena razón para ser mujer! O eso creo! Pero para eso necesito salir de aquí la comida que nos dan es poca, pareciese que somos mascotas que con un plato nos llenamos he sobrevivido con lo que no come heracles pero algún día tendrá que comer mucho así que aprovechare y guardare los panes. Ya tengo lista mi carta para emma le he descrito mi situación lo único que me falta es poder ponerla en un sobre y enviársela.  
Afuera se escuchan disparos y cosas así, he abierto los baúles y he encontrado ropa de hombre en ambos hay una etiqueta vacía le he puesto mi nombre de todas formas la ropa que hay dentro es bastante cómoda así que la guardare y buscare algo para guardar la sobras de comida.  
Ha empezado a llover y alguien toca te llevare entre mis ropas! Hasta que termine lo que tenga que pasar!

Eli.

* * *

-Oye gilbert! Sigues vivo?-  
Le llamaron desde la puerta del ático  
-Se que no puede vivir sin mi asombrosidad, pero es que me dormí!-  
-Haha tonto, pedí la cena así que tomate un baño por que al rato salgo con Emma y Kiku-  
-Ok, mi increíble persona se bañara solo y exclusivamente para Mi marimacho-  
La castaña rió y se fue, sin duda gilbert aprovecharía para continuar de leer el diario, elizabeth nunca le había hablado de su infancia y aun que la conoció de chica nunca le dijo lo que vivió antes de conocerla, si ese diario le da respuestas definitivamente lo acabaría!

* * *

_Buano' Pues he aquí un diario (leí el diario de ana frank y el epilogo me mato!); no esta basado en nada! Ni en referencias históricas ni nada! es un Universo totalmente alterno de humanos(? En un tiempo perdido..! Bueno tampoco tanto pero por accidente combine lapsos gigante de tiempo y eso~ así que espero que no me maten por eso! y eso(? Espero que les guste Si tendrá continuación obviamente. Ya esta en proceso y eso~_

_Hasta la próxima! _


	2. Naranjas

_Luego de un buen baño, el oji carmesí, se despidió de eli, y fue por el único libro que no hablaba sobre su asombrosa egocentricidad, subió a su recamara y continuo leyendo._

20 de marzo

Paula:

Han pasado días sin que te escriba, al fin he salido de aquella habitación hoy le he visto! A ese señor que hasta su nombre me dice que ni es de fiar: Sadiq; según el, es mi padre, me lo ha dicho así como si nada, si supieras toda la ira que sentí cuando me lo dijo, solo me dijo que el amo a mi madre, es imposible creerle yo no puedo ser hija de ese señor ni siquiera puedo verle de frente, espero que eso no sea verdad, le he preguntado por que me ha contado esto, solo me dijo que antes que los teutones invadan Hungría quiso salvarme y luego de eso me dejo sola con Heracles el cual estaba durmiendo. No sabes todo el coraje que siento, por que me esta diciendo esto! Que tienen que ver lo prusianos con esto! Yo solo quiero volver a Hungría quiero hablar con Roderich, quiero ir a explorar al bosque y ensuciarme los vestidos que me obligaban a ponerme, no me siento bien, pero no estoy enferma y si lo estoy creo que ha de ser por mi bilis!

Paula ayúdame!

Elizabetha herdevary.

P.D. Si alguna vez yo conociera un testigo de lo que dice Sadiq créeme que me mataría.

22 De marzo.

Mas malas noticias!  
Recuerdas al chico del que te hable? Heracles es mi medio hermano, no me parezco a el pero parece que es hijo de Sadiq nos enteramos en la segunda comida, por cierto ahora tenemos mas libertad pero aun no puedo salir, la casa donde estamos esta rodeada de guardias. Aun no tengo idea donde estoy, hoy me ha dicho una criada que si quisiera salir con su hija, me ha confundido con un hombre (ya no tengo ropa de mujer y me peino con una coleta) no la culpo siempre me han dicho que debí de haber sido hombre, lo que daría por serlo espero y algún día me brote! No ha pasado nada mas de que ya no nos dejan encerrados, te hablare de la comida por alguna razpn solo nos dan avena y patatas, creo que nos ven como animales, lo que daría por un buen bollo de pan con mermelada; la comida del principio estaba mejor! Al menos nos daban variedad pero solo con eso moriré ! Hoy he soñado con un chico pero su rostro es un vago recuerdo en mi mente solo me acuerdo de sus rojos ojos! Sera que es un vampiro?!  
Estoy escuchando mucho alboroto afuera espero que Heracles no se despierte(aun tengo que compartir la habitación con el)

Elizabeth

29 De marzo.

Paula!

Estos días que no te he escrito han pasado tantas cosas! Debo de darte malas noticias es un milagro que  
sigamos vivas! El alboroto de la ultima vez fue un incendio ya se donde estábamos ! Estábamos en Grecia; un incendio consumió gran parte de la casa donde estábamos Heracles y yo hemos escapado y como pudimos buscamos transporte pero el que conseguimos nos dejo en Rumanía; actualmente estamos en un orfanato no se que paso con Sadiq pero si pasan dos semanas y no nos vienen a buscar nos darán en adopción mas cambios a este paso nunca volveré a ver Roderich. Heracles me dice que se siente raro al salir de su país pues nunca había salido de Grecia es realmente triste, actualmente sigo aparentando ser un niño, es extraño! Por que dios me manda fuego a donde voy? Ya son dos incendios y contando necesito ayuda! Hoy le enviare mis cartas a Emma espero que me responda pronto!

Un abrazo.  
Eli.

30 de marzo

Hoy ha venido Sadiq a por nosotros pero nos hemos quedado en un viejo castillo pero ahora este tiene el triple de guardias de los que habían en la otra, en cada cuarto hay botes de agua. Pero a pesar de todo, nos pusieron a dormir en las despensas mi cama es un saco de flores de azahar y mi almohada son cascaras de naranja, empiezo a odiar esta fruta he conseguido el permiso de Sadiq para enviarle una carta a Emma con mi ubicación pero se la debo de entregar para que la envié He tenido ese sueño otra vez pero ahora fue en un lugar distinto, era un bosque yo corría como loca tratando de huir de el, pero al final el me atrapo me susurro algo pero no lo entendí Empiezo a pensar que es un premonición solo espero que no se cumpla.  
Bueno por hoy es todo nos llamaran a comer dentro de poco y ya me quiero bañar ahg! Apesto a azahar  
Eli

31 de marzo

Debo decirte que ayer recibí dos cosas, la primera una carta respuesta que vino del orfanato, Emma me dice que en su casa también hay alborotos, así que me ha dicho que me mandara decenas de cartas, me ha contado que su primo es su único apoyo, por que sus padres se la pasan peleando a diestra y siniestra, es algo triste y ademas me ha dicho que si salgo de donde estoy podre llegar a Hungría en unas horas, pero honestamente ya no se a donde ir, si voy con Roderich probablemente sea un estorbo. Y la segunda cosa fue que Sadiq nos ha hablado sobre unas clases de defensa, dice que ya no somos unos niños bueno a juzgar por que tenemos 14 años (el tema me deprime) y aunque no tiene nada que ver sigo esperando que mi deseo se cumpla y regresando al tema dice que tenemos enemigos que no conocemos y si algo pasa es mejor que nos sepamos defender ante la situación Hoy mientras me bañaba en uno de los baños que hay en el patio (El baño que me asignaron se descompuso y hay que jalar el agua desde el patio y como esta en el segundo piso pues ya sabes) he escuchado que alguien me hablaba pero al voltear a la ventana no había nadie, creo que rogare por aquellas clases.

Elizabeth

_Ahora gilbert sabia por que cuando fueron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo polaco de elizabeth esta pidió que no le dieran nada que tuviera naranja. Seria una buen nota mental para fastidiar a su novia. Al día siguiente pondría en practica todo lo que ya sabia acerca de ella._

* * *

_**Bien que les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado, tengo una ligera idea de que en el proximo cap me mataran, pero prometo que sera mas extenso que este.! Hasta entonces! ^^**_

_**Bye-bye!**_


	3. El ultimo Incendio y el Adios

Si! Hoy era domingo ese día donde en la noche pasada había tenido una muy movida " conversación", era ese día donde lo despertaban como toda persona se debe de merecer, y así fue su mañana hoy su hermano iba a cenar a su casa con su novio, así que tal vez leería un rato mas depende que le tocaran, Elizabeth se levanto directo al baño y bajo a hacer el desayuno, todo iba normal pero el albino se dio cuenta de algo: Elizabeth estaba preparando jugo de naranja?!  
Entonces lo supero con el tiempo? Muchas preguntas y solo había leído cinco paginas de aquel diario. Luego de un buen desayuno y una platica a base de risas e insultos sin importancia. Luego de eso y para suerte del señor egocéntrico la autora de aquel diario salio disparada a "comprar mercancía" así que fue hacia su escondite y continuo con su diario.

2 de abril.

Frutillas por ahí y por acá ese es nuestro almuerzo de todos los días a Sadiq le han regalado en gran cantidad estas frutillas según uno de los libros que me dio Heracles (el cual encontró en una de las habitaciones en las que despertó) decía que estas cosas son buenas para la piel en especial de la cara, no se pero yo moriré si sigo comiendo en gran cantidad estas cosas, pasando a noticias menos comestibles, Emma me contesto me dijo que sus padres se irán y se quedara con su tía la cual vive en España así que me dijo que me enviara otra carta cuando llegue ahí, sera horrible contarle a nadie mas que a ti mis cosas, no es que te menos precie pero quiero una opinión valida.  
Espero que no te enojes.  
Eli

3 de Abril

Paula.

Estoy sintiéndome horrible quiero salir de aquí ya no aguanto, desde anoche hemos dormido en un sótano y tenemos nuestro tobillos atados como si fuéramos animales, si ese señor dice ser nuestro padre, creo que no merece ser llamado así, que clase de animal le hace eso a sus hijos?  
Te juro que y

10 De abril

A quien sea que encuentre esto:

Mi nombre es Elizabeth Hérdeváry, tengo 13 años, actualmente estoy en Rumanía no se donde encontraran este diario, pero si alguien lo llega a encontrar, solo quiero que localicen a Emma Delavux y a Roderich Eldestein quiero que les digan que donde sea que este hubiese dado todo por llegar a conocerlos mejor!  
Heracles Karpusi, hermano si sigues vivo quiero que le cuentes esas historias acerca de tu madre a tus hijos!  
No poseo nada mas que este diario y las ropas que visto así que no espero ser recordada.  
Pero avísenle a estas dos personas.  
Elizabeth

19 De abril.

Sadiq a muerto o eso me han dicho. No me preguntes como que no puedo recordarlo. Heracles ya no esta conmigo solo recuerdo que la casa se incendio y Heracles y yo corrimos esquivando las bombas hasta cruzar la pradera, ya estaba obscuro y llegamos a un rancho a dormir, al despertar estaba aquí en un orfanato tengo unas ropas algo extrañas parecen de un caballero de los que están en los castillos y mi cabello esta perfectamente peinado en una coleta, tu estabas junto a mi cama en una mesa de noche, ahora ya me dan comida decente y en la habitación de alado hay un joven que siempre se para en la puerta a verme pero nunca hablamos, me esta dando miedo! Bueno según un manual que me dieron tomare clases de alemán, húngaro e italiano, no suena tan mal puesto que ya se húngaro y alemán.

Mañana te escribiré de nuevo.  
Eli

El timbre sonó, Gilbert estaba muy sorprendido,realmente todo eso le paso a su novia? Ahora sin duda la admiraba mas que antes, y por eso se juro a si mismo que no la haría sufrir, pues ella tuvo un pasado mas horrible que el.

* * *

**_Bueno que piensan, la pobre de Eli no tuvo una infancia-Adolescencia, tan facil como parece, espero que sigan este fic! Gilbert es un chismoso, no creen, que harian en su lugar? QUIERO SABER OPINIONES! abskjadnkwsnaksn Buano' nos vemos la proxima vez!_**

**_Good bye darlings~ _**


	4. Y Por eso odio enamorarme

Bla bla bla, si algo le aburría al ex prusiano eran las cenas familiares, tenia que bañarse temprano y no podía sentarse chueco en la mesa, pero gracias a dios todo había terminado su hermano y su cuñado se fueron Elizabeth fue a acompañarlos a la puerta y regreso a donde estaba sentado Gilbert jugando con su tenedor cuando este noto algo en su brazo, había visto por años a la húngara y no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle en su hombro.  
-Gil, estas bien?-  
-Emm… tengo que ir a dar un vuelta-  
-Que?!-

El albino corrió al patio de su casa y subió hasta el ático a buscar el diario, como era posible que no se allá dado cuenta, ojeo el diario pero no mencionaba nada sobre ninguna herida ni marca así que tendría que apurarse a leer lo mas que pudiera antes de que eli lo encontrara:

* * *

20 De abril

Ahora soy un hombre! Creo me he inscrito a clases de bueno no se, aquí hablan rumano así que no estoy muy segura de como se escriba pero es tiro de arco, aunque aquí le dicen diferente. El chico que me viene a ver todos los días ya me habla se llama Alexandru, si algo debo de admirar es su cabellera rojiza me fascina aunque últimamente me abraza mucho, el me ayuda a hacer de todo en rumano pues sabe húngaro y es una gran ayuda!  
Creo que tal vez me guste es muy buena gente!

Elizabeth

* * *

22 De abril

No se como decirte esto así que me quitare los rodeos, alex me beso, fue un largo beso pero igual me tuve que alejar de el, pues se estaba propasado y lo bueno es que se disculpo, no se que responder a esto, ahora es una suerte que te escriba por que termino muerta y hay un error en la fecha mi reloj se hecho a perder así que probablemente sea 23 pero eso no me importa, soy feliz no se, pero lo se!

Eli

* * *

1 De Mayo

He escapado del orfanato con alexandru, no se que podamos hacer vivimos en una cabaña abandonada a las afueras de prussia. Llegamos con ayuda de varios amigos de Alex, el consiguió trabajo como campesino y yo pues estoy interesada en unirme a algun lugar donde pueda hacer deporte aunque dudo que acepten a una mujer. Hoy he visto a un muchacho muy raro que me recuerda a Alex, pero el es de cabellera blanca y un uniforme raro espero y no nos deporte a rumania de nuevo. Mi vida es rara falta para que cumpla años y alex tiene 17 asi que no se que haré probablemente nos casemos o algo asi me ha comentado no se, pero yo aun tengo sueños que quiero cumplir a..

(La hoja esta rota)

Son las 9 pm del mismo día, paula no sabes como me arrepiento de haber venido aqui, alexandru ha venido temprano del trabajo y me ha quitado el diario lo ha leído se ha enojado y me ha pegado con una vara que usa con el ganado, me siento horrible pero físicamente estoy bien pero luego según el tenia que hacerme suya, y lo hizo en contra de mi voluntad, yo nunca pensé que fuese capaz de eso, quiero huir de aquí! Todo en parte por que leyó lo que escribía, me dijo lo que porque lo engañaba y que me mostraría que yo le pertenecía y cosas asi, lo que paso después no puedo quitar de mi mente pero tampoco quiero contarlo. No conocía ese lado de el, me ha cortado con un puñal en el hombro, no se porque pero no me pude defender, soy una idiota me voy antes de que regrese de donde sea que fue y antes que te queme. perdón por escribirlo varias veces pero es que no estoy bien emocionalmente y quiero sacarlo de mi mente  
Eli

* * *

2 de mayo

Temo que mi casa ya no sea segura estoy aprovechando dejarte con el muchacho que te conté ese día, aun no estoy segura de el porque el cambio tan radical en Alexandru, que paso con el muchacho tierno que durante un par de días se me quedaba viendo y que paso con el que me robo un beso, por esto no me gusta ser mujer! Somos idiotas cuando nos enamoramos, así que haber que pasa volveré por ti paula, es una promesa!  
Eli

* * *

4 de mayo

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, pero nuestra casa peligra, nos ha llegado un aviso de los teutones para desalojar la vivienda lo antes posibles donde viviremos?! Es horrible! Y nuestras pocas cosas que haremos con ella, necesitó un lugar donde ir a vivir, también la comida nos hace falta pues el patrón de alxandru no quiere pagarle solo tenemos pan de centeno y mantequilla, y con eso que nos van a sacar necesitamos dinero. Como quisiera estar en Hungría al menos podría vivir en mi casa cómodamente y cosechar el viñedo y las hortalizas de la tía Daniela. Pero por el momento no puedo.

Ha pasado algo en el centro del mercado así que hasta aquí te dejo.

Elizabeth

5 de mayo

Te voy a contar lo que paso ayer con todos los detalles, después que termine de escribir, me acerque a la fuente del centro, aparentemente un muchacho se había atravesado en el paso de una carreta llena de verduras y hortalizas. El anciano de la carreta sirve a los duques que viven cerca del centro. Pero no ha pasado a mayores pues uno de los que viven ahí, es el joven al que te encomiende, aunque a mi me parece buena gente pero según los demás no.  
Bueno hablamos luego paula.  
Eli

* * *

Poco a poco los ruidos de fuera de la habitación se hacían presentes, el albino se escondió y al entrar…..

* * *

**_dhnsidjhnsid Yo se, quise poner a Rumania pero como cuando lo escribi no tenia internet no sabia como se llamaba asi que con un kibro encontre un nombre en rumano decente y salio esto, se que me van a matar por lo que le paso a la pobre de eli! pero no se, tenia que agregar mas drama a la historia. Bueno como se dieron cuenta ahora ya empieza a aparecer gilbert, asi que quedan pocos caps, o eso creo. Am... pues al parecer Gilbert esta en u buen apuro, sera que hungria lo descubra(? Todo eso y mas en el proxmo capitulo!_**


	5. Jaque

Poco a poco la sombra se abría camino hacia adentro del ático, a pesar de que el alemán sabia quien era, este se sentía en una de esas películas americanas en la que el era el virgen que muere primero, los pasos eran cada vez mas pesados, hasta que el ex prusiano grito y su novia entro por la ventana:

-No me digas que el idiota albino se asusto-  
-Me ibas a dar un no awesome infarto que querias-

Ella no respondió solo se le quedo viendo, había dicho algo que no debía? La castaña se desplomo en el piso a lo que el albino corrió para evitar su caída

-Eli?! Estas bien?!-

Esta se le quedo mirándolo y lo abrazo por el cuello. El albino no soporto el peso y ambos terminaron acostados en el piso hasta que se durmieron.

El primero en despertarse fue el albino, abrió los ojos lentamente y miro hacia la pequeña ventana de la pared aun no había amanecido,se levanto del frío suelo y se quedo sentado mirando a Elizabeth paso su blanca mano por las delicadas hebras de cabello de esta, se paro y cargo a Elizabeth hasta su habitación bajando por la escalera del armario.

La dejo en la cama y salio de la habitación, fue hacia la barra desayunadora con el diario en mano, por que de pronto esa reacción tan extraña?, el único que le podía dar respuestas era el diario pero temía por leerlo, se sentía mal, porque el se prometió proteger a Elizabeth de todo y al leerlo se da cuenta que llego demasiado tarde, a pesar que en ese entonces ya la conocida solo la pudo ayudar una vez, y a la vez ayudo al enemigo pero algo decía que debía seguir leyendo, tomo el cuaderno en manos y lo abrio, leyéndolo con cuidado, pues la hoja esta apunto se separarse de las demás.

* * *

Paula

En este preciso momento te escribo desde una carreta, nos han deportado a Hungría no se si es suerte o no, pero llegare y no se como vere mi casa, si mis tutores ya están muertos, una casa completa para mi y digo solo para mi porque cuando lleguemos me iré sola hasta ahí, conozco un atajo en el que Andrew se perdería si me siguiera, ya no quiero estar mas con el, pero tampoco se lo quiero decir de frente, temo que me haga algo peor de lo de la ultima vez

Ya es hora!

* * *

(La pagina siguiente son anotaciones de como llegar a algún lugar)

* * *

Paula

La verdad me asombra que todo este como estaba hace unos meses, o tal vez fueron años, ya estoy en casa! para haber pasado lo que paso, esta casa esta bastante conservada lo único que se quemo fue la entrada principal de los jardines y la sala de estar, pero es una suerte que no hayan quemado la parte central de la casa todo gracias a la gigantesca fuente de antes de la sala.

He revisado la mitad de la casa mi recamara sigue intacta aunque probablemente agarre la principal como mi dormitorio, la cocina esta cubierta por el polvo, los jardines traseros y las hortalizas están tupidos de hierba el primero y las hortalizas están llenas de todo, aunque también hay las que están podridas era de suponerse pues son epocas de lluvias, aun me queda la mitad de la casa por ver pero ya es tarde mañana vere el ático, el sótano y el almacén del patio

Eli

* * *

Paula

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que uno se arrepiente de todo lo que hizo en el pasado, ya había despertado y estaba dispuesta a bajar para desayunar, aunque sea coles, papas, lechugas o remolachas pues era lo único que había en la huerta, cuando escuche unos ruidos arriba de mi, por obvias razones tome lo primero que vi, el cual fue un sartén y comenze a subir al ático, y en mi mente pensaba como una joven de 14 años puede contra lo que sea que este arriba sola y con una sarten en mano!, pero aun así subí las escaleras del closet que llevaban arriba, escalón por escalón el ruido se hacia mas fuerte, hasta que cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta escuche mi nombre acompañado de un gemido, abri la puerta y ahi estaba el con quien sabe que, repitiendo una y otra vez mi nombre, no dije nada y me acerque de poco en poco hasta que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de el y golpee a ambos con mi sarten, luego de eso llame a la policía y se los llevaron, honestamente ya no me interesa saber nada de el, fue algo que paso y dudo volver a vivir, bueno dejando de lado las cosas mala he continuado mi exploración en el ático no había nada, en el sótano hay una vieja lavadora y una secadora, unos cuantos libros viejos y mas cajas. Creo que mantener esta casa sera algo difícil espero lograrlo, mañana vere si Roderich aun vive aquí y si me recuerda después de todo el es como tu padre.

Eli

* * *

25 De agosto

Wow~

Ha pasado tiempo paula, leer todo esto me causa gracia hoy ya son 2 años desde que llegue aquí, Roderich y yo estamos saliendo, yo se lo que dije pero el es diferente, aparte no es tan viejo como ya sabes quien, bueno realmente estoy feliz, porque nos casaremos y hoy le diré la noticia a mi mejor amigo Gilbert, creo que te acordaras de el, fue el que me ayudo a regresarme a Hungría y también es amigo de rode es genial, es algo como una amistad de antaño.  
El timbre sono, tal vez vuelva a retomar mi escritura paula!

Elizabeth (Edelstein) herdevary

* * *

-Gilbert? Que estas leyendo?-

Dijo un poco alterada una voz femenina, por intiusión el albino trato de esconderlo pero aun así la castaña se lo arrebato de las manos y lo empezó a hojear

-Por que no me dijiste que lo habías encontrado?-

-Yo lo siento eli, lo encontré por casualidad en el ático, en verdad nunca pensé que pasates por todo esto-

Elizabeth suspiro, y miro al piso unos minutos, y volvió a ver al oji rojo de frente -Creo que estuvo mal no contarte, pero no quería que vieras mi lado debil-

Gilbert río y la abrazo, de nuevo hablo la húngara -hasta donde has leido?-

-lo suficiente para odiar el ático y a los rumanos, por cierto que paso con…- la húngara se separo del abrazo y se sentó en el banquillo que estaba junto a ella -no se, probablemente lo deportaron- elizabeth suspiro de nuevo -ese diario es algo así como mi hija, así que supongo que a estas alturas puedes continuar pero cuando llegues a la ultima pagina escrita avisame- elizabeth le devolvió el cuaderno y se fue de nuevo a su habitación, Gilbert se quedo pensando que debería hacer? Continuar leyendo o dejarlo así.

* * *

**Ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia, bueno aqui es donde vemos mas o menos el como se hizo fuerte, el proximo capitulo sera solo diario, y el ultimo sera una sorpresa mu fuerte para el albino!**

**P.D. Este cap, es el que mas me ha dado trabajo guardar, pues el principio lo escribi unas 7 veces porque no se guardaba :c**

**Gracias por leer!**


	6. La ultima pagina

Había dejado el diario por alrededor de poco más de un mes, un mes en la que se sentía inútil, se arrepentía de haber agarrado es cuaderno, de arruinarse la moral autónomamente. Elizabeth lo veía demasiado como decirlo ¿decaído? O ¿triste?, habían muchas cosas él no era el mismo, incluso ella misma había releído su obra de principio a fin, sí bien le recordó un obscuro pasado lo había superado con el tiempo pero sí Gilbert no lo terminaba, aquello qué tenía la última página escrita, probablemente nunca llegarían a permanecer juntos para siempre.

Era un tarde lluviosa de Noviembre, la última del año, el albino hacia su extraña rutina del fracaso o al menos así le había nombrado el mismo, se levantaba de la cama, caminaba hacia la cocina, desayunaba y se sentaba todo el resto del día a mirar la pasta del cuaderno a excepción de cuando necesitaba ir al baño o comer.

Elizabeth ya se preocupaba por él, estaba más pálido qué de costumbre. Pasó ese día, inclusive ya casi ni le mencionaba la palabra más qué para un "buenos días" o "gracias", amaneció un jueves de tormenta, las luces prendían y apagaban según los rayos qué caían, ella estaba en la cocina como de costumbre, el albino había bajado de su recámara hacia la pequeña mesa de madera qué había en la cocina.

-Buenos días Eli...- Dijo casi en un hilo de voz, sin hacer contacto visuales fueron la vieja silla en la que se iba a sentar.

-¡Buenos días Gilbert!- Devolvió el saludo, cabe mencionar que ni siquiera con bromas lograba sacarlo de su "trance" -¡Dios mío! GILBERT! Ya deja de hacer eso… por favor- Por primera vez en su vida las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, la cabeza le dolía, ya no soportaba su "huelga" era algo irrelevante por lo cual ponerse así, ya la tenía harta, incluso por su mente paso el vago pensamiento de dejarlo, pero tenía un motivo para no hacerlo; pero para revelarlo ella necesitaba que este lo leyera. Gilbert lo noto y la abrazo.

-GILBERT, es enserio… yo…- La castaña temblaba, no era de su naturaleza era algo qué no sé veía muy a menudo. Sé alejó del albino, y lo miro muy seriamente, sé seco las lágrimas y tomo el cuaderno

-Deja de torturarme… yo lo terminare por ti... y luego quiero qué me escuches… y en la vida vuelvas si quiera a volver hacer esto que estas haciendo- Tomo aire y sin dejar qué el oji carmín hablase comenzó.

-Primero de Enero…-

1 De enero

No suelo escribirte, antes te veía como mí confidente, pero ya no sé qué o más bien no recuerdo qué es sentirse en confianza con alguien, de nuevo… probablemente estaría mejor en un convento, para esto del amor y ser un esposa soy un asco. Me case con Roderich, él me amaba y yo a él, pero su obsesión por tener descendientes acabo con nuestra relación, me insultaba y me hacía exactamente lo mismo qué... O al menos eso pasó un día, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me pidió perdón y ahí murió todo, me he quedado con el único idiota qué hasta ahora no me ha hecho nada. Es la única persona qué me queda en el mundo, entre comillas claro, sólo estoy esperando el momento para qué igual me haga sufrir. Esto es una verdadera mierda… yo aquí escribiendo mía frustraciones en una vieja libreta… vaya idiotez de consuelo, espero algún día tener un lindo final…

4 de enero

Lo intentaré una última vez, las cosas con Roderich han mejorado, pero no es con él lo qué planeó, es con el idiota. Sé me declaró de una forma qué prefiero no escribir, le he dicho que sí, aunque noto a otro Gilbert enfrente mío… aún no me fio de él. Tal vez y sólo tal vez está sea la buena, pues como dicen "la tercera es la vencida"

19 de Enero

Bien probablemente esto no sea algo bueno en estas fechas... pero estoy tan desesperada, no quiero decírselo a Gilbert ni mucho menos a Roderich, pero he ido a una cita con el médico, pues no me había sentido del todo bien estos días y eso que estoy a unos pocos meses de mi boda. (La castaña tomo un respiro para lo que iba a decir, no estaba preparada y mucho menos se lo había contado a nadie en tanto tiempo, Gilbert lo miraba algo preocupado por su rostro puesto que este palideció)

El doctor me ha dicho, que estoy embarazada, pero que el feto no se formó y llevo así unos 6 meses por lo que no se me noto, probablemente sea de Roderich, pues no he hecho nada con Gilbert aun, y eso que llevamos unos cuatro meses de relación, tengo miedo, no quiero preocupar a nadie, y mucho menos con algo así, mañana me han preparado una cirugía para extirparlo, me han dicho que serán un par de semanas de reposo, lo que no me preocupa puesto que Gilbert fue a Alemania. Pero solo espero que no pase nada durante la operación, es lo que me pone nerviosa y nostálgica, yo siempre quise tener un hijo con Rodé, pero ahora me deprime el hecho de que no pueda tener uno con Gilbert.

23 de Enero

Excelentes noticias, la intervención ha sido un éxito, solamente le he avisado a un amigo, el cual es una suerte que no conozca a ninguno de esos dos, él me está acompañando mientras. El médico me ha dicho que no hay nada de lo cual preocuparme, en un año puedo volver a intentar tener hijos, pero lo único malo, es que después de la boda Gilbert ira a Alemania y tendré que irme de Hungría por su trabajo, así que dudo que podamos pensar en eso.

-Fin… no sé sí sabías lo de qué Roderich no puede tener hijos, pero... sí quieres puedo agregar una página nueva- Dijo algo aliviada la Castaña, Gilbert titubeaba y a la vez no decía nada

-¿A qué te refieres?- Alegó extrañamente serio, Elizabeth tomo una pluma y escribió demasiado rápido a la vista del alemán, en realidad pasaron unos minutos y está le tendió el cuaderno y salió directo a su habitación.

_"Hola Paula e idiota Actualmente leyendo esto, estoy casada con Gilbert Beilschmitd, vivo en la casa qué yo reparé antes de irme a estudiar a Alemania, tengo un esposo idiota qué sé mortifica como nena por cosas del pasado, lo traje conmigo a Hungría pero creo que es muy tonto como para acoplarse, sí lo vez dile qué sí sigue así, dudo qué su propio hijo lo vaya a querer, de eso me encargó yo."_

Gilbert salió corriendo lanzando el cuaderno por los aire y fue a donde estaba su esposa, ella estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir (De nuevo, tanto estrés la hacía terminar agobiada) el peli blanco sé lanzó hacia ella y terminaron tirados en la cama. -Por qué no me habías dicho… eres cruel Señorito Marimacho- La castaña sonrió algo contenta, pues al parecer su pequeño plan había tenido efecto -Te habrías muerto ahí mismo, créeme-, -¿Cuando?- pregunto rápidamente el albino -¿Cuándo qué?- El peli blanco le robo un corto beso a su cónyuge, y le acaricio el rostro -Nuestro bebé, ¿cuándo nace?- Una sonrisa sé dibujo en el rostro de ambos... pero hubo un no sé mudo de parte de ella. -YO El ASOMBROSO E INCREÍBLE GILBERT BEILSCHMITD, juro qué protegeré a mi odiosa y linda esposa y a mis hijos o hijas de todo lo que pueda lastimarlos- La castaña río, y lo abrazo. -No importa qué haya pasado tiempo atrás, haz qué mí presente cambie y por favor agrega que no volverás a hacer un teatro como ese-

* * *

Bien y asi termina esta historia, creo que me base mas en mis diarios para el final, no se si les gustaria saber que paso despues de estos ultimos acontecimientos, si la respuesta es afirmativa, espero que me dejen review, bien quiero disculparme porque ya tenia el capitulo terminado hace mucho pero por falta de memoria no lo subi ::::( asi que GOMEME! pero espero que les haya gustado! ^^

Gracias por leer~


End file.
